Por ellos
by fofolafafofo
Summary: Esto lo hacía por sus hermanos. Lo hacía por sus padres. Lo hacía por Osomatsu.
Miró el reloj por quinta vez en la noche, tan solo quedaban unos escasos cuarenta y cinco minutos para que sucediera su encuentro con aquella persona desagradable, que tantas pesadillas le dio a su hermano en su niñez.

Recordó entonces del cómo empezó esto.

 _Suspiró pesada mente, sus hermanos le habían dejado solo cuidando la casa._

 _Sus padres habían salido a un viaje de una semana que su madre se había ganado en una rifa, a unas famosas aguas termales, dejándoles el suficiente dinero y comida para poder sobrevivir durante ese lapso de tiempo._

 _Apenas se fueron Osomatsu tuvo la grandiosa idea de ir a donde Chibita "para celebrar por sus padres", por extraño que pareciera nadie le objetó en contra, ni siquiera Choromatsu._

 _Justamente cuando abrieron la puerta algo les llegó a la cabeza._

 _Sus padres no estaban._

 _Si se iban dejarían la casa sola._

 _Y la casa no podía quedarse desprotegida._

 _Uno de ellos tendría que quedarse._

 _Antes de que él pudiera decir nada, todos ya le estaban dando sus despedidas._

Escuchó el sonido que el reloj hacia cada vez que cambiaba la hora.

Solo cuarenta y cuatro minutos era lo que le quedaba.

 _Eran las diez de la noche, sus hermanos aún no regresaban._

 _Se estaba aburriendo demasiado, no tenía nada con que distraerse, el tocar canciones al azar en su guitarra ya le había aburrido, se había cansado de verse en su espejo y por obvias razones no podía salir._

 _Se sentó frente al televisor con el control en mano, apenas encendió empezó su búsqueda por los diferentes canales._

 _Hubo uno que le llamó la atención en especial._

 _Era un programa de show de talentos, dejó el control a su costado y se puso lo más cómodo posible._

Cuarenta minutos.

 _-Interrumpimos su programa para dar un aviso de emergencia-_

 _Se sorprendió, era la primera vez que le tocaba ver un anuncio de estos, así que prestó atención._

 _-Se les informa que un preso muy peligroso ha escapado de la cárcel, por lo tanto se les pide tener precaución, estos son sus datos-_

 _Él dejó de prestar atención a lo que el locutor decía._

 _Juraba que nunca en su vida había sentido latir su corazón tan arrítmicamente._

 _Ni sentido su cuerpo tan pesado como ahora._

Treinta y seis minutos.

Se levantó con cuidado del futón, tratando de no molestar a ninguno de sus hermanos para no despertarles, aunque eso sería imposible, después de todo, les había puesto una de sus pastillas para dormir en el té que les ofreció hace unas cuantas horas.

 _No cabía duda alguna, la persona que estaba en la tele era nada menos y nada más que la misma que había atormentado a su hermano mayor hace años._

Tomó la sudadera roja que estaba tirada en el suelo a unos cuantos centímetros de él, y se la puso con cuidado.

 _Tougou._

 _Nunca sintió su sangre hervir de tal manera._

 _Sintió un dolor de cabeza muy agudo, los oídos empezaron a zumbarle y unas nauseas repentinas aparecieron en él._

 _Lo primero que llegó a su mente fue Osomatsu, si se llegaba a enterar dios sabía el ataque de pánico que tendría._

 _Pero él no tenía por qué enterarse, ¿verdad?_

 _Solo rezaba porque él no lo supiera todavía._

Treinta y tres minutos.

Besó la frente de cada uno de sus hermanos, se tomó su tiempo, tal vez esta sería la última vez que se verían.

Detuvo su andar cuando llegó donde Osomatsu.

Su hermano mayor siempre había estado protegiéndoles, incluso si no lo admitía, él se podía dar cuenta, como cuando le dijo que no tenía por qué cambiar, tal vez no lo sabía, pero en ese momento esas palabras eran las que él necesitaba oír.

Sonrió con amargura.

 _No les dijo absolutamente nada a sus hermanos._

 _No le dijo a Choromatsu, porque seguramente lo único que haría sería entrar en pánico y alarmarse, no les dijo a los tres menores por el hecho de que solo los iba a preocupar en vano, y era su deber protegerles._

 _No le dijo a Osomatsu para que este no se alterara ni terminara con un ataque de crisis nerviosa._

 _Incluso quemó el enchufe de la tele para que esta ya no sirviera y sus hermanos no pudieran ver aquel anuncio._

 _En los siguientes tres días no había dejado solo a su hermano en ningún momento, prácticamente se había convertido en su sombra, donde iba Osomatsu, también iba él._

 _Tenía miedo de que pudiera aparecer de la nada y lastimara a Osomatsu, así que siempre llevaba una navaja suiza escondida en los bolsillos de su sudadera, estaba a la expectativa en todo momento, incluso por las noches ya no dormía, se sentaba en el balcón con el bate de metal de Jyushimatsu para vigilar la casa._

Veintisiete minutos.

Bajó con calma las escaleras.

 _Justamente en la tercera noche de vigilancia lo vio._

 _Se le heló toda su sangre._

 _Iba vestido igual que antes, sus facciones seguían siendo las mismas._

 _Su grotesca sonrisa seguía plasmada en su cara._

 _Bajó con cuidado las escaleras, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno._

 _Se paró enfrente de la puerta de su casa, empuñó con fuerza el bate, y con la mano izquierda abrió rápidamente la puerta._

 _Se asustó de sobremanera cuando algo cayó de esta._

 _Una hoja de papel._

 _Observó cuidadosamente a todos lados, pero ya no había señal de él._

 _La levantó con cuidado, y leyó su contenido._

 _Pudo sentir como se le ponía la piel de gallina._

 _En el papel decía que vería a su hermano dentro de tres días, y si no iba... algo realmente malo les pasaría, debajo tenía anotado la dirección y hora a la que debía acudir._

Veintitrés minutos.

Se dirigió con cuidado a la sala.

 _En ese momento solo pudo sentir rabia, ¿por qué simplemente ese tipo no los dejaba en paz?_

 _Entonces pensó en su hermano y todo lo que había hecho por él, siempre estaba apoyándole sin importar que, e incluso lo había llegado a proteger de algunos abusadores._

 _Era su turno de protegerle, Osomatsu siempre estaba preocupándose por ellos, llevando la cargar de ser el hermano mayor, cuidándoles en las malas, y aceptándolos sin importar que tan raros fueran._

 _Todos lo amaban por eso mismo._

 _Si algo le llegaba a pasar todos ellos se desmoronarían, sobre todo sus hermanos pequeños, que aunque no lo admitieran, todavía le necesitaban._

Se sentó en la mesita y sacó un lápiz, empezó a escribir sobre una hoja de papel.

 _De golpe un pensamiento le cruzó por la cabeza._

 _Se haría pasar por Osomatsu._

 _A cambio de su hermano mayor, parecía que él no le hacía falta a nadie, pues todos siempre se la pasaban llamándole "doloroso", "penoso", junto a otros insultos, e igual siempre terminaban ignorándole cuando hablaba._

 _Entonces no sería ninguna pérdida para sus hermanos que el ya no estuviera ahí._

 _Incluso tal vez sus hermanos serían más felices._

Veinte minutos.

 _Los últimos tres días se la pasó junto a sus hermanos todo lo que podía, siempre quería que salieran todos juntos._

 _Trataba de mantenerles unidos._

 _Al principio estos eran reacios y ariscos a sus peticiones._

 _Pero después de un tiempo a todos les empezó a agradar esas salidas, incluso se pusieron al tanto con la vida de los demás._

 _Él estaba demasiado feliz, después de años sentía como volvían a estar tan unidos como antes._

 _Pero no todo era felicidad._

 _Por las noches sin que los demás se dieran cuenta se escabullía para preparar todo lo que fuera necesario._

 _Un día antes del encuentro, Todomatsu había llegado con una cámara instantánea._

 _Los obligó (más bien obligó a Ichimatsu) a tomarse una foto todos juntos._

 _Casi se le salían las lágrimas de felicidad, jamás sintió tanta alegría._

Tomó algo de la mesa y se lo metió al bolsillo.

Salió de su casa.

 _En ese momento no pudo hacer nada más que decirles cuanto los amaba._

Cuando ya iba a cruzar la calle miró hacia atrás.

Recuerdos llegaron a su mente, eran recuerdos tantos felices como amargos.

Atesoraría cada uno de esos recuerdos.

Pues en todos ellos estaban sus hermanos.

Y sus padres.

 _Sorprendentemente no recibió insultos como de costumbre._

 _Todos le devolvieron el abrazo._

 _Y alcanzó a escuchar como ellos también le decían lo mismo._

 _Entonces se dejó romper._

 _Lloró de alegría._

Llegó a su destino.

Frente a él pudo ver a quien había citado a su hermano mayor.

-Oh, Osomatsu-kun, así que si viniste- Pudo ver la desagradable sonrisa de Tougou mientras se acercaba a él.

No habló, no se movió ni un solo centímetro.

Metió su mano derecha en su bolsillo.

Al parecer esto alertó demasiado a Tougou, pues sacó un cuchillo de cocina demasiado grande y afilado.

Ya no sentía miedo.

Esto lo hacía por sus hermanos.

Lo hacía por sus padres.

Lo hacía porque los amaba demasiado.

Los amaba tanto que incluso entregaría su vida por la de ellos.

Los amaba tanto que le dolía.

Empezó a sacar lentamente la mano con algo en ella.

Sintió un dolor agudo.

El cuchillo de cocina se le estaba enterrando directamente en el estómago.

Se inclinó un poco hacía adelante, soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Aun así no se arrepentía de nada.

Pudo sentir como era retirado el cuchillo muy lentamente de su interior.

Una nueva apuñalada.

Esta vez cerca del corazón.

-Cometí un error al no matarte antes, Osomatsu-kun- Habló Touguou mientras movía el cuchillo lo más despacio posible hacía el lado izquierdo, provocando mucho dolor en el que él creía era Osomatsu.

No aguanto más, cayó de rodillas al suelo, provocando que el cuchillo hiciera una herida aún más grande.

Se sentía mariado, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre demasiado rápido.

Pero no pudo evitar sonreír, agradecía que no fuera Osomatsu quien estuviera en su lugar.

Él aún tenía mucho por que vivir.

Escuchó sirenas venir.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

Seguramente Choromatsu había sido quien hubiera llamado a la policía.

Pues no le puso más que un cuarto de pastilla a su té.

Se tendría que levantar por las ganas de ir al baño siempre a las cinco de la mañana.

Se dio cuenta de que él no estaba en el futón.

Habría bajado a buscarle.

Sólo así encontraría la nota que dejó.

Pudo imaginar cómo despertó a sus demás hermanos.

Escuchó las maldiciones de Tougou mientras que era metido al carro de la policía para llevárselo a la cárcel.

Esta vez Karamatsu se aseguró de que no fueran años su condena, sino de por vida.

También se aseguró de hacer creer a Tougou que era a Osomatsu a quien mató, para que ya no siguiera con su obsesión cotra él.

Su visión fallaba cada vez más, sentía un cansancio extremo, su cuerpo se le hacía cada vez más pesado, y tenía frio, mucho frio.

Sonrió.

Por fin sus hermanos podrían estar en paz, y Osomatsu ya no tendría de que preocuparse por aquel indeseable hombre.

Cerró lentamente los ojos aferrándose a la fotografía que se había traído consigo.

Y se dejó llevar por la inconciencia.


End file.
